


Cardiff in Springtime (explicit)

by gr8escap



Category: Captain America (Movies), Torchwood
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Anal Penetration, Jack Harkness Flirts, M/M, Multi, Not Captain America: The Winter Soldier Compliant, Oral Sex, Post-Avengers (2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 11:46:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6078171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gr8escap/pseuds/gr8escap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Torchwood s3 and s4 never happened. Bucky was caught (see the first part of the series, 'I Came Back for You'). These are three sexual beings, there is smut.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Cardiff in Springtime (explicit)

**Author's Note:**

> Torchwood s3 and s4 never happened. Bucky was caught (see the first part of the series, 'I Came Back for You'). These are three sexual beings, there is smut.

The sky was clear blue dotted with white clouds above and beneath them. The vast expanse of icecaps peppering the ocean beneath them was giving Bucky uncomfortable flashes of the moments after he’d been left alone with Steve’s body encased in ice. “Jarvis, how are things progressing in Cardiff?” he asked the AI/auto-copilot on the Quinjet for a distraction.

Steve looked at Bucky with a flash of concern as he’d just asked and received the answer to that question. “Sir,” Jarvis responded, “There hasn’t been any change since the last report.” In other circumstances, Steve would be amused at the human aspect of the disembodied voice. Jarvis “sounded” as frustrated as Steve was worried.

“Buck, what’s got you on edge?” Steve put his hand on Bucky’s shoulder, “Jarvis just finished reporting on the ground activities.”

Bucky angled his head and looked at Steve, “You haven’t looked out recently, have you?”

Steve blanched as he looked out at what lie beneath them and Bucky nodded. “We were down there, you were…” Bucky hesitated.

“I wasn’t dead Buck.” Steve managed after he stepped back from the console. “It was just… a long nap.”

Bucky wasn’t convinced by Steve’s smirk that couldn’t quite make it to an actual smile. “I know.” He rubbed his neck and turned fully to look at Steve, “Did it feel like it was an instant? Or did you feel like you’d slept for a lifetime?”

Nobody had asked Steve that question, out of all of the questions he’d had to field, including the psych eval, he was surprised that no one had ever thought to ask him that. Leave it to Bucky.

 

> Steve opened his eyes trying to figure out why he was so god damned cold. He shuddered as he looked first at the ceiling and then to the pressed white sheets and a scratchy gold blanket. He hiked them up over his shoulders but that did nothing to stop the cold. This cold was worse than any winter night he’d ever shivered through. If only he had Bucky to go get him more blankets. Tears pricked his eyes. Buck was dead. The shakes started to subside and he heard a groan to his left. Steve’s mind was jumbled as he sat up and looked around. Tears shook him deeper than the shivering had as he wept at the ghost of his best friend. “So I’m dead, then.” He managed as the ghost of Bucky approached his side and put surprisingly firm hands on his rocking shoulders.
> 
> “Steve.” The ghost of Bucky gripped Steve’s shoulders trying to steady the hysterical trembling. “Steve!” he shook gently, “Steve, it’s me. You’re not dead – I’m not dead.” A frenetic laugh burst out of the ghost of Bucky, “It’s far weirder than being dead, I’m afraid.”
> 
> Steve’s sobs broke up into bursts of hiccupped tears, he looked, really looked, it wasn’t the ghost of Bucky? “You’re not dead?” he managed, “I’m – I’m not?”
> 
> Looking directly into his friend’s face, Bucky’s concern melted into a small smile, “We’re not.” Bucky released Steve’s shoulders from their grip and smirked as he sat on the edge of the bed. “It’s the weirdest story you’ll ever hear, and that’s coming from me even though I still can’t get used to looking at you twice the size of what you used to be.”
> 
> “I was cold.” Steve said simply, “I don’t think it felt like more than an instant, like any sleep, really.”

“You know you’re technically 70 years older than me now.” Bucky smirked, glancing out at the icecaps again with a phantom chill rolling up his spine.

“You took the shortest route.” Steve grinned.

“Not by choice.” Bucky repeated for the zillionth time since retelling the tale of Steve’s recovery and how Jack had saved him. “So, since I missed Jarvis’ report while daydreaming, how are things going in Cardiff?”

“Apparently Torchwood is gaining ground but the rift – oh my god how is it that I am even explaining this nonsense? – is still actively flooding the city with aliens. Jack – Captain Harkness – what _do_ I call him?”

“The guy who kissed your boyfriend.” Bucky leered, then laughed at the blush that crept up and out from the neck of Steve’s Cap suit and over his cheeks in blotches of red.

“Not at the time you weren’t. But you were just about to be the biggest load of trouble I’d ever encountered.”

“Yeah, says the guy I used to rescue from back alleys. The guy who crashed a plane and took an ice-nap.” It had only been a few months ago they were both in Europe, fighting a war. It was a coping mechanism at best to joke about the situation they’d found themselves in.

Steve chuckled softly, watching Bucky as he took back the controls, both having learned that Bucky really, _really_ enjoyed flying and he also loved to tease Steve about not crashing any planes. Ever.

They continued in silence for a while, the tension still rested just under the surface for both of them even as Bucky brought the Quinjet to rest on the asphalt of the carpark nearest the action.

Bucky shrugged it aside and loaded up his gear opening the hatch to an oddly vibrant deep-violet sky. Steve fastened his shield to the mount on his back, tossed Bucky a cheeky salute when they split up and mounted the motorcycle. Bucky ran, heading for the highest vantage point that had been marked by Jarvis while they were running the scenario during the flight. As he set up he noticed that the stars seemed wrong, in a pie-piece shaped arc from ground zero to the infinite reaches of the heavens. The arc was widening as Bucky laid himself out gauging his targets, the light was helpful but the feeling it gave him was too discomforting for him to appreciate the favor.

As Steve neared the fight, the sounds of battle started to drown out the sounds of the bike. Steve saw the Captain surrounded by an odd assortment of creatures, in his wildest dreams any thoughts of aliens he’d ever had, Steve had never dreamed up some of the visages he’d witnessed, first in New York and now here in Cardiff.

Was it arrogant to think that alien life should look more… human? Steve supposed arrogance was the correct term. He’d been accused of the trait not too long ago give or take 70 years.

“Ok Cap,” Steve heard the sarcasm in Bucky’s voice in the comm, “I’m in position.”

“Then you can see that I’m not.” Steve grinned to himself, simultaneously grabbing and flinging his shield to the right.

“Looks like you got an early start.” Bucky watched through the scope as the shield ricocheted off aliens and structures alike taking down a number of incoming creatures. Steve caught his shield and slid to a halt just feet from Jack and dismounted gracefully. He would have loved to be on the ground to see the interchange of Captainship that would surely go down.

“Tell that SOB hi for me.” Bucky said as he picked off two aliens coming up behind Jack. He heard Steve chuckle and repeat his greeting to Jack.

“Let’s get out of this mess and he can tell me himself, properly.” Jack smirked. “Captain! I’d hoped to meet you under less stressful circumstances.” Jack said – firing at an oncoming creature as Steve flung his shield again.

“Are there ever less stressful circumstances?” Steve smirked, grabbing another alien by the throat and slamming it to the ground just before the shield came back to him from its circuit.

“Touché!” Jack’s smirk turned to a full grin as Bucky’s shots took out more of the now dwindling army. “At this rate we just might get to a point we can contain this – you two arrived just in time. I was just starting to worry about my people.”

“I’m sure you had it under control, you’ve been fighting for hours, and we’ve been here a matter of minutes.” Steve turned to engage in hand to hand combat with three aliens, while Jack turned his back to Steve facing off a half-dozen that crept up on them. Bucky watched the two circling back to back, fighting off their foes. He watched their patterns, familiar with Steve’s movements and learning Jack’s. As he was able line them up, he took two out before they moved out of his sights again.

“We don’t have the mystical shield and Sgt. Barnes marksmanship.” Jack’s flirt was full force as he and Steve double-teamed the remaining two in their inner-circle.

“It’s vibranium. And it’s not mystical, that’s skill, Captain.” Steve heard Bucky snort and laugh, “Classy Buck.” He commented so that just Bucky could hear him.

“You’re a cocky SOB Steve.” Bucky laughed again.

“Cheeky!” Bucky heard Jack’s response to Steve’s ‘skill’ comment. He also heard Steve’s smirky sass through the comm, “Aren’t you supposed to be quiet right now? You’re a sniper you ass.”

Bucky surveyed the situation below. Steve, Jack, and his people were actually gaining control over their areas. He looked to the sky to see that the arc of violet was darkening into a more natural midnight color, his own stars highly visible instead of the strange galaxy he’d caught a glimpse of. “I’m pretty much done here, Cap.” He responded, “I’ll be on the ground in two shakes.”

“Watch yourself. These guys are devious.”

“Yeah, and that’s just the Captain there.” Bucky snorted again.

“You know he can’t hear you, right?” Steve smiled, shaking his head.

“I was just giving you some more character reference.” Steve could hear the humor in Bucky’s voice and the sounds of pistol fire coming through the comm.

“Buck? You ok out there?”

“Yeah, just found some strays, heads up Steve, there’s a few stragglers coming around ahead of me.”

“Jack, we’ve got stragglers.” Steve alerted the dashing Captain. “Bucky will be coming up behind them so watch your shots.”

Jack relayed the info as the first wave of stragglers came into view adding, “Don’t shoot the human. You do and you’ll have to deal with this guy and then with me. There is no worse; you don’t want to have to find that out. Let’s get these things contained.”

Bucky rounded the corner of the building with five aliens closing in on his heels. “Little help!!” he called out and Jack’s team immediately circled, rounding up the final five.

“Sergeant Barnes!” Jack wrapped Bucky in a double-armed hug then held him back at arm’s length to get a good look at him. “Nice vintage look!” he remarked about Bucky’s signature blue coat in updated armored fabric.

“You’re one to talk! Look at you, still sporting the same getup.” Bucky laughed, then pulled Steve into the fray, “Meet my boyfriend, officially. Steve, this is Jack Harkness, Jack, little Stevie.” Bucky winked.

“You’re not as pretty as your picture.” Jack laughed, “In fact, a fair sight more so! Come, meet the team, we’ll have some drinks, if you can stay?!”

“We’ve got a couple of days.” Bucky responded, appreciating the blush and amused by the sudden silence from Steve. “Hope you’ve got some of that poison handy.”

“I seem to recall you couldn’t handle that particular brand.”

“Oh Jack – times have changed.” Bucky chuckled, as he and Steve followed Jack and the team into the bowels of Torchwood HQ. “Opposite of Stark’s place.”

“It’s home.” Jack quipped at Bucky’s assessment of the inner workings.

“Closer to what we’d recognize as home than that opulence.” Steve added, hoping Bucky’s observation wasn’t taken as an insult.

Jack chuckled, “No worries fellas, Ianto, what’s the status of the rift?”

“Secure.”

“For now.” Murmured each of the Torchwood team, including Jack, in unison.

“For now? What is that supposed to mean?” Steve was all business, Bucky just shrugged with a smirk. Obviously the Torchwood team knew what they were dealing with, but Steve was still pretty much a black and white kind of guy, shades of gray were Bucky’s area.

“It’s been less stable in the past few days, we think it might have something to do with the vernal equinox,” Ianto provided.

“It’s something that happens from time to time. We’ve gotten used to it. But we don’t take it as lightly as you might think. It’s usually little things but occasionally something gets its claws in…” Jack knew people like Steve, he wanted a solution **now,** and he knew Bucky seemed more likely to understand the nuances they danced around. He wasn’t offended by the judgment, just offered the most innocuous apology and moved on. “Meet my team, officially. Gwen Cooper, Ianto Jones, this is James Barnes and Captain –”

“Steve.” Steve cut off Jack’s introduction, “Steve Rogers. We’re in your back yard Jack. Here, you’re Captain.”

“Any friends of Jack’s are friends of mine, call me Bucky.” Bucky stepped forward to shake hands with the team and Steve was right beside him. Jack stepped up between Ianto and Gwen, putting arms across the shoulders of each. Bucky smirked, it could almost be considered a possessive move but it lacked the edge, it was more of a move of pride judging by the look of love in Jack’s face.

“I really thought you had more help, your team is very –”

“Top notch!” Jack smirked, interrupting Steve’s very impressed comment.

Steve noticed something behind the smirk, buried under the pride, a twitch in Jack’s jaw, a glint in his eye. Loss. A feeling he knew too well. Granted, he had Bucky and that was shaping up to be a beautiful experience, but he’d lost so much being robbed off his natural life. He wanted to hear why Jack had made the choices he’d made. Why they couldn’t be saved any other way.

Ianto brought after-battle spirits, and the group sat and traded tales of alien battle, Steve and Bucky contributing tales from the battle of New York with the Avengers and the Torchwood trio explaining the earlier events of bating the encroaching aliens “it would have been easier if we were fully staffed. Or quicker anyway.” Gwen said with a small smile that turned to a frown too soon.

A few lighthearted tales later and Gwen made her excuses – getting home to Reese, long day, “It was a pleasure to meet you.” She hugged each of them as she left.

“She was clearly unimpressed. I guess regular dealings with time-shifts and alien experiences make meeting Captain America a rather dull event.” Bucky chuckled enjoying the look of false malice he was getting from Steve. He watched Jack with Ianto, happy that he seemed content. Ianto seemed like a good person, reserved and soft-spoken. That was how Bucky had appeared when Jack had first met him, he wondered if this was a trait that Jack gravitated toward but thought of Gwen and her vibrant outspoken nature, and the pretty blonde Cecelia. Jack just needed a variety of people.

“So, Jack. I’m curious, how is it you still look the same? More time travel?”

“A thing happened.” Jack grinned, his eyes crinkling but behind the grin was more pain. “I can’t die.”

“He can die.” Ianto clarified, rising from seat he’d occupied. “He can die every way you can think of. He just can’t stay dead.”

“That’s another way of looking at it.” Jack mused angling his head in Ianto’s direction, “Yeah, I’ve died a lot. Ianto, you’re not leaving?”

“Yeah, I should go check on my sister and the kids after today.”

Jack rose and put his hand at the back of Ianto’s neck, “Take care and tell them ‘hi’.” He said before kissing Ianto deeply.

Once Ianto had gone, Jack settled closer to Steve and Bucky, “What about you Steve? You look like there are questions shuffling around in that pretty head of yours.”

“Yeah, I do have questions. Don’t get me wrong, I appreciate whatever it was you did.” Steve’s fingers laced with Bucky’s, “For Buck especially. But what made you choose the method you did? Why give us both nightmares when you could have fixed it? You could have planted us back in 1945. Instead I am left to shudder with phantom cold spells and Bucky shrieks in his sleep from falling nightmares. Peggy’s old and failing and _our team_ our _friends_ are long dead.” Tears Bucky didn’t know Steve had been burying were streaming down Steve’s face.

Bucky squeezed Steve’s fingers and gave Jack an apologetic look.

“I understand your pain. I’ve lost people too. It was often because of choices I’ve made. In this case, I did it for Bucky, I did it for myself really; both of your “deaths” were a fixed point in time. Bucky was supposed to die and I saved him.

“He was supposed to fall from the train. I couldn’t change that. I couldn’t spare you that and for him and for you I am sorry.” Jack looked at the two, noting sadness and gratitude in Bucky’s eyes, the same and yet something else in Steve’s. He leaned forward, taking each man’s hands into his own, “In Bucky’s original timeline, he was found mutilated, he was tortured, and he was used as a weapon for those 70 years that you were in stasis in the ice. He was brainwashed and tormented. I looked into his timeline even though I wasn’t supposed to and I couldn’t stand what I saw. I wasn’t _supposed_ to do anything, but because I loved Bucky (even though I knew how much he was in love with you) I had to try something.

“I considered altering both timelines – do you even know the damage I considered doing because if I saved Bucky but couldn’t save the love of his life…? If I’d have plucked him out of thin air and put him safely someplace where you could find him, you might not have been quite so motivated in your fight against Hydra. You might have not succeeded against Redskull. The world would be a very different place without the Eastern Seaboard of the United States. It would be a very different place if Redskull hadn’t been thwarted.

“As it is, I’ve had to deal with a Timelord (that is so complicated, another time maybe) regarding my activities. You, Steve, had to fight and for that to happen, Bucky had to “die”. In the end, I messed with fabric of space and time in the least damaging way I could imagine. I still don’t know what ramifications I’m going to have to deal with for it. Does any of this make sense?”

Steve nodded, wiping at tears. “I think I follow along ok. Thank you for sparing Bucky that hell.”

“Well, this isn’t what I was expecting.” Bucky pouted, swiping a stray tear from Steve’s cheek with his thumb.

“What were you expecting?” Jack smirked, appreciating the full lip pout.

“I was kind of hoping for some mutual kissing.” Bucky looked bashfully at Steve.

“Did you know about this?” Jack asked Steve, “Then what, Bucky? Threesome?” Jack leered.

“Hadn’t thought of it, so hadn’t ruled it out.” Bucky’s face lit up in spite of his bland reply.

Steve thought about what was being suggested and his cheeks flooded with color. Jack was very attractive and very open. Steve was intrigued by the man’s confidence and his ability to be salacious and coy by turns. Bucky very clearly was attracted to him and had been since first meeting him. Before this mission they’d talked at length about maybe Bucky having a night with Jack some time. Steve had felt very open to it. Of course, that was when he didn’t think that he himself would be attracted to Jack, nor did being found attractive by Jack even occur to him. Now he felt strangely reticent.

“Steve?” Bucky prodded, touching Steve’s knee. He’d obviously missed something.

“What Buck?”

“We were talking about heading to our room, the three of us. How does that sound to you?”

“Oh? Whatever you want, doll.” Steve replied, automatically.

“I’m going to grab a couple of things and I’ll be right behind you.” Jack rose to give them some space. If he was reading things correctly, Steve was open but bashful about the idea. Jack could work with bashful.

“Steve, if you’ve changed your mind, I understand.” Bucky said earnestly, leading Steve out the way they’d come in “But we really could have a fine time with Jack.”

“We? You wouldn’t mind my participation, Buck?” Steve couldn’t discern any of that disappointment that he’d expected to see in Bucky’s regard. “This was supposed to be your fantasy.”

“Is that what this sad-sack routine is all about? Steve, don’t you know you are in _all_ of my fantasies?” Bucky shoved teasingly at Steve’s shoulder as they turned to gather their overnight bags from the Quinjet.

They were heading back out of the hatch when they heard boot steps coming upon them, Bucky turned as Jack called “Wait up!”

After ensuring the craft was secure, Steve moved to join Bucky. Jack put arms across both of their shoulders and they set off toward the hotel, Steve eyed an oddly shaped bottle in the hand at his shoulder and looked at Jack then at Bucky. Bucky’s tongue danced across his lips and Jack winked at Steve. “The “poison” Bucky’s been talking about?”

“Yup, my personal favorite. It’s actually better than hypervodka and it’s **very”** Jack paused for effect, “hard to come by.”

“Hypervodka.” Steve said the word like it should be an obvious thing, just like when he’d learned of the Chitauri; ‘an army… from outer space’. This felt just as ridiculous.

Bucky laughed at the nonplussed look Steve was trying to suppress. His Stevie, he liked to know things and he wasn’t going to be the most knowledgeable person in the room this weekend but Steve would be damned if anyone knew that.

“Who stuck a feather up your ass?” Steve remarked, knowing the laughter was at his expense alone.

“Hmm, that reminds me of the time with the Vergonyostri,” Jack chuckled with a cheeky grin, “Gorgeous humanoid race, skin like literal velvet, changes color during their – oh, you’d understand it as “mating” – practices but it’s so much more – um spiritual than such a crude term allows for. They are absolutely insatiable and so **very** adventurous. 10/10 would.”

“Vergonyostri?” Bucky looked at Jack, his eyes wide.

Jack’s laugh intensified, “Oh yeah Buck, they’re beautiful, sultry people! And they’re the epitome of gender fluid beings. They’ve transcended this “binary gender requirements for reproduction” nonsense and have embraced the beauty of fluidity and sensuality.”

“Why did you ever leave?” Bucky smirked.

“Oh, it was a chance meeting on a moon, I was looking for an artifact and they were – traveling. I’ve never actually been to their home planet. It does sound like someplace to retire to.” Jack winked.

“You’re both pulling my leg.” Steve groaned.

“Oh, Captain.” Jack tightened his arm across Steve’s shoulders, “I haven’t started with that yet. Bucky, you never told me Steve was an old man long before his ice nap.”

“He’s not, he’s just rooted in the idea that everything has two sides. He’s pretty though.” Bucky teased.

“Bucky!” Steve’s blush was visible even in the streetlight. The three laughed all the way up to Steve and Bucky’s room.

Jack set about opening his own bag, pulling out some round tumblers and setting them on the table. Bucky methodically unpacked his bag and placed things on hangers. Steve unzipped his and started pulling things out and laying them within view. Bucky rolled his eyes. “You’re pretty, Steve, but you’re not very domestic.” He smirked as he put the clothes on hangers next to his own.

“That’s why I’ve got you.” Steve smacked Bucky’s ass then shucked out of the top portion of his cap suit. “Sweetheart.”

Jack chuckled, a sound that was lovely in itself but somehow, accompanied by the sound of the mystery spirits splashing into glasses, was purely musical to Steve’s once tone deaf ears. Jack lounged on the large four poster bed with his legs crossed just above the ankles, his boots dangling respectably off the plush white, duvet covered comforter, sipping from his glass. Bucky took a swig from his and smiled, not reeling on his feet. Not remotely buzzed, “Damn.”

Steve took a tentative sip, eyeing Bucky suspiciously. It was good. He felt nothing. He took a longer draw, the equivalent of a shot, and still – it was more a tingle than a burn. No real warm-buzzy feeling. Not even remotely the auto-tipsy Bucky had described. Yup. “Damn is right.” Steve agreed.

Bucky did for Jack what he always did for Steve, he sidled up to the bed, rubbed a hand up Jack’s ankle inside his tailored pant leg and untied the boots one at a time. Steve watched from his position leaning, with his arms crossed, on the post at the foot of the bed as Jack’s laughing grin softened to a sweet smile. Steve watched Bucky’s arms flex as he worked the laces loose and he watched his long fingers as they stroked the stockinged ankle as it was released from the leather.

Steve licked his lips thinking of sticking those fingers in his mouth and sucking them, and at the same time he caught Jack’s gaze. Jack’s eyes were azure and appeared to deepen to cerulean closer to his widened pupils. Steve thought how much he would love to draw and paint this man. Jack’s hand moved, he patted the comforter next to him. Steve realized he was beckoning to him to join him on the bed. Bucky looked over his shoulder at Steve with an encouraging, hungry smile as he slipped one boot from Jack’s foot. Bucky winked at Steve as he dropped the boot to the wood floor with a thunk.

Steve put one fist on the bed, then another. He put one knee on the bed, then the other and crawled across the bed. When he reached Jack’s hip, Jack put his hand on Steve’s still-mussed hair and ran it down over the back of Steve’s head. Steve moved closer as Jack’s hand guided him to his lips. Steve turned to Bucky, this was Buck’s night. He saw Bucky watching, his silvery-blue eyes darkening with the expansion of his pupils. Bucky licked his lower lip and Steve noticed as Bucky adjusted himself in his jeans. Running his tongue across the edges of his top teeth, Steve smirked and turned to Jack’s mouth.

Bucky watched Steve kiss Jack, his mouth watered, his lip rolled between his teeth and his cock twitched. Bucky schooled his breathing, watching the most beautiful man in the world kissing one of the most intriguing men in the universe, made his breaths hitch. He put his knee between Jack’s legs on the bed and crawled up to join them. Bucky put his hand on Steve’s neck, his fingers softly touching Jack’s that still rested on the back of Steve’s head. Steve turned partly from Jack’s lips to receive Bucky’s kisses.

Bucky kissed Steve and then Jack then Steve again. Jack put his arm on Bucky’s shoulders and tugged him closer, to where he was now essentially lying across Jack’s chest. He pushed up with his arm on the bed next to Jack and pulled Steve to him again, thrusting his tongue into Steve’s mouth. Jack tugged Bucky’s face back to his and kissed him thoroughly while Steve watched.

Steve was lying along Jack’s body, everyone was still clothed and tangled in each other just making out, but watching Jack and Bucky – instead of making him insanely jealous or angry – made him hard. He had the presence of mind to tell himself not to feel embarrassed. Jack knew when Steve became aroused and he knew that he would need extra care, Bucky’s arousal had been clear before he’d crawled across Jack’s body. Jack moved his hand from Steve’s hair along his cheek and down his neck. He put his hand on Steve’s impressive chest and gave a firm squeeze to the perfect pectoral muscle through the tee shirt Steve wore.

Bucky broke away from kissing Jack and pushed Steve over onto his back with the force of his kiss. “We can quit if you’d like, Stevie.” He murmured in Steve’s ear for only him to hear.

“No, Buck, I don’t want – I want to – um,” Steve’s words were failing him as Bucky put his hand inside Steve’s waistband. “I want to do this.”

Jack moved to kneel over Steve’s head, putting his hands on either side of Steve’s face and kissing him from above, upside down. Steve gripped Jack’s neck and held him there as Bucky’s kisses moved down his neck. He felt Bucky’s hands move up from his pants, between his shirt and his skin before he ducked his head under the tee shirt and started peppering Steve’s belly with kisses, then his chest, one pink pectoral and one slightly redder from Jack’s attentions, Bucky could see this even in the dimmed light beneath the sky-blue cotton of Steve’s tee shirt.

Steve’s hand moved abruptly from Jack’s neck to Bucky’s head. He gripped “stop!” his panicked voice stopped Jack and Bucky in their tracks. “drowning – need – air…” he gasped. Jack pulled away, letting go of Steve. Bucky peeked out from under his tee shirt. He placed his hand firmly on Steve’s sternum. “Deep breath Stevie… Inhale… exhale…” he reached into his boot and took the infantry knife out. He cut the tee shirt away. “You with me baby? Inhale… exhale…”

Steve sucked in air slowly, focusing on the feel of Bucky’s hand on his chest. Listening to the breathing mantra. “I’m good.” He shuddered. “I’m ok.”

“You want I should trade you places baby?” Bucky rubbed his hands along Steve’s rib cage tenderly.

“Yeah Buck. I thought – I didn’t think – ” Bucky held a hand out to help Steve sit up. Steve put his head on Bucky’s shoulder sucking in deep breaths and centering himself with the scent of him. “I felt the water crashing in.”

“Shh, it’s ok Doll.” Bucky looked at Jack, who had gone a shade lighter. “You’re not in the ocean, you’re not in the ice.” Bucky stroked Steve’s back. “Feel how warm we are.”

Jack held his hand out at Bucky’s gesture, placing it on Steve’s shoulder. “We can change tactics, plan B Steve.”

“Plan B. Plan Bucky.” Bucky chuckled, and he and Jack laughed as Steve criticized his sense of humor. Steve pushed Bucky by the shoulder and he toppled back onto the bed. “As you were, Jack.” Bucky ordered. “Stevie – if you’re ready? I think my pants are in the way. Come to think of it, so are yours.”

Steve shrugged out of the ruined tee shirt with an embarrassed half-smile. He was afraid to look at Jack so he busied himself with first removing his pants then focusing on his Bucky. Steve put his hands on Bucky’s thighs and trailed his fingers up along the seams to his waistband. Bucky flinched from side to side at Steve’s tickling touch as he dipped his fingers between the fabric and skin and slid his fingers from the sides to the button. Steve dipped his face to kiss below Bucky’s navel before gripping the zipper in his teeth. His nose bumped along Bucky’s skin as the zipper slid open.

Bucky rolled his hips and bumped his cotton covered arousal against Steve’s chin. Steve nudged his chin against Bucky’s open fly then reached inside the cotton to free Bucky’s cock. Steve looked up to discern Bucky’s reaction and saw two very different sets of smoldering blue eyes looking at him. He licked his lips at the heat he felt radiating from them. Jack returned to kissing Bucky and Bucky reached for Steve. Steve placed Bucky’s hand on his face and Bucky swept it across his cheek and into his hair.

Steve leaned into the touch, turning his head fractionally back and forth to rub against Bucky’s touch before moving away to tug on Bucky’s pants and drop them to the floor on top of his own. Steve then fitted himself between Bucky’s legs and licked small circles along Bucky’s hip bones.

Bucky’s free hand went around Jack’s neck, holding him in place as the two kissed like it was a battle. The hand on Steve’s head guided Steve closer to his cock. The hand at Jack’s neck came around to Jack’s bluer-than-his-eyes shirt and tugged on buttons, popping a couple in his impatience and, face it, single-handedly unbuttoning a shirt upside down while trying not to thrust into your boyfriend’s warm, silky mouth took a skill he had yet to master.

Jack sat up, eliciting a groan of discontent from Bucky at the separation that Steve’s hot tongue and lips quickly turned into an ecstatic moan. Jack’s grin stayed in place even as he licked his lips and slipped the suspenders down over his shoulders. He raised an eyebrow at Bucky’s plaintive sounds as he removed his button up and then his tee shirt. Bucky loved his men from another time, his properly dressed, undershirt men, but sometimes. “You wear too many shirts,” he moaned.

Steve looked up, not moving from his place firmly encircling Bucky’s dick, in time to watch Jack whip his tee shirt over his head and watched Bucky grab for Jack’s waistband. Steve reached the button first, circling Bucky’s head with a curled tongue at the same time. He whipped the buttons undone and Bucky shoved his hand away to undo the zipper and spread the opening of Jack’s trousers wide.

Steve and Jack watched as Bucky took Jack’s length into his lovely fingers. Steve set his jaw and opened his throat to Bucky’s length, pressing his face to Bucky’s pelvis at the same speed and rhythm that Bucky’s hand stroked Jack. Bucky figured out the correlation immediately and essentially drove Steve’s actions by speeding up or slowing down his strokes. He was particularly pleased when he ran his thumb from the base to the tip of Jack’s arousal and lightly pressed his thumb along the slit, and Steve mirrored the movements he could see so clearly with his tongue on Bucky’s length.

Jack sat back on his heels, fingers stroking Bucky’s hair as Bucky worked to get him off with just his hands. He watched as Steve’s pink lips worked Bucky and Jack resisted bucking his hips to urge Bucky on, he failed a few times involuntarily thrusting. Bucky raised up on one bent elbow and turned to face Jack, licked his lips before laying a kiss and then thrusting his tongue onto the tip of Jack’s member. Jack curled forward to kiss the top of Bucky’s head, breathing in the clean shampoo smell of his hair. He reached for Steve, the first time since putting his hand on his shoulder to comfort him. Steve reached his hand to Jack’s, twining their fingers together.

Jack watched as Bucky thrust into Steve’s throat and he gasped with ecstasy as Bucky sucked him into his own throat, Jack ran the hand that had been driving Bucky’s head up and down on his cock, down along the length of Bucky’s neck and over his shoulder, the shoulder that was still blissfully pink and fleshy and unmarked. The sounds of sex filled Jack’s ears and he sang their praises in languages they’d never heard. In English the gibberish was almost as indiscernible, Bucky thought maybe it was, “So fine, such beautiful boys, fucking brilliant, Bucky, oh yes! Steve, you get Bucky off you fabulous boy.”

Steve sucked Bucky to his climax, missing his voice and words of praise from him but with Bucky’s hand on his neck drawing small circles and with occasional stings from his nails mixed with Jack’s multilingual sonata, he lapped up every drop that spilled into his throat and mouth. When he crawled up between Bucky’s legs to join the two, Jack took his mouth hostage, licking and kissing and tasting Bucky on his tongue.

Steve layered Jack’s neck and chest with kisses before lunging on top of Bucky to kiss his neck and to pepper kisses at the corners of his mouth where he was skillfully sucking Jack off. The addition of Steve’s mouth along the side of his cock sent Jack over the edge and he bucked wildly into Bucky’s throat, gripping Steve’s head and holding him steady at his pelvis. Steve didn’t let any suffocating feelings in, just focused on the warm velvet of their skin, the quivering of Jack’s thrusts, and the taste of Bucky’s lips on his tongue.

The trio collapsed onto one another, Jack ensuring Steve had an escape route. Bucky held onto Steve the tightest, enjoying the feeling of being securely pressed into the bed. It was the opposite of that falling feeling he was plagued with in sleepy moments like this.

After maybe 20 minutes of contented breathing and light giggles as each man touched and tickled another, Steve sat up.

Bucky craned his neck to look after him, “Steve?”

“I wanna try again.” He said confidently.

“You think you can come up with a less stressful safeword than “drowning” Bucky asked, sitting up after Jack moved to rub circles in Steve’s back muscles.

“You should definitely give us a safe word, Steve.” Jack agreed, “Your security and safety outweigh anything else.”

“All right.” Steve said dismissively, his eye twitched as he thought about things that he could use to annoy one or both of them. Snark and sass were his chosen defense mechanism for stress. He didn’t like that he broke and he liked even less that they reminded him instead of just letting him move past it.

Jack’s fingers dug into Steve’s muscles as he felt them tense, “Steve, it’s ok, what happened. It’s ok.” He repeated as he worked the tension. “and if you want to use “drowning” go for it, it’s stressful to Bucky. He’ll get over it.”

“Fuck me – fine,” Steve cursed, “Hydra.”

Bucky rolled from his seated position to his side laughing, “Fine, Hydra it is.” He chuckled as Steve reached out and smacked his thigh. “Ow, punk.”

Jack leaned in and kissed Steve’s neck as Bucky sat up and kissed Steve’s potty mouth. Steve sat and absorbed the kisses along his back and his chest. Bucky’s fingers advanced ahead of his mouth, trailing down Steve’s abs and tickling then digging. Jack’s fingers softened their massage to a tickle, his kisses turning into hickeys.

Bucky guided Steve to lie on his side and Jack lifted the leg that was on top, trailing his fingers along Steve’s inner thigh all the way down to his knee where he tapped behind his knee and Steve bent his leg. Jack’s fingers continued down Steve’s calf to his ankle where he placed Steve’s foot firmly on the bed next to the knee of his outstretched leg. Bucky teased the tip of Steve’s cock with his tongue as Jack’s tongue dipped into the dimples above Steve’s ass and then trailed down along the cleft between his cheeks.

Bucky looked up at Steve, “you still ok, Doll?”

“Fuck yeah Buck,” Steve twined his fingers in Bucky’s hair as Bucky rolled his tongue over his length. Bucky’s fingers roamed Steve’s silken skin across his pelvic bone before dipping one hand to Steve’s balls and tracing his other hand over Steve’s hip and around to grip his ass cheek firmly. Steve clenched his cheeks involuntarily and Jack chuckled when his tongue was squeezed between them. The warm breath along Steve’s ass made him lurch into Bucky’s mouth.

Jack’s fingers touched Bucky’s as he spread Steve’s’ cheeks and licked deeper into the cleft, tapping lightly with the tip of his tongue at the tight ring of muscles he’d exposed. Steve’s hips rocked forward again and Bucky stopped fondling his sack. He put one hand on each hip and held them firm. Jack led his tongue along Steve’s perineum as he hooked Steve’s leg over his shoulder so that he could gain better access. The whimpers that came from Steve were soft and built to moans as Jack’s tongue dipped inside of him. Bucky slowed his tongue, slowed his movements entirely, as Jack thrust, and licked. Bucky watched Steve, his cock still straining inside of Bucky’s mouth. He watched Steve’s beautiful eyes darken and his cheeks flush. He saw sweat on Steve’s brow and he pulled away and let Steve slip from his lips. The whimper was worth it, the frown he got for his actions making Bucky smile. “Run your fingers through your hair, Doll”

Steve released Bucky’s hair from one hand and trailed his hand up his flushed body. “Good boy.” Bucky cheered, “don’t touch your nipple, Stevie.” He smirked. He knew Steve would have. Steve knew Bucky liked when he did. Steve ran his fingers through his sweat soaked hair and down over his neck. He looked so beautiful to Bucky, his hair going every which way, his eyes dark as the tumultuous ocean, and his cheeks as pink as his lush pink lips.

“You can touch your nipples for me now Stevie.” Bucky said softly as he watched Steve trying to press his ass against Jack’s face, trying to force Jack’s tongue deeper. Bucky reached under Steve’s sack, stroking Jack’s hair and tickling Steve’s thigh and perineum with the action. Bucky felt Jack’s quick nod and took a firm hold of Steve’s balls in one hand and firmly gripped the base of Steve’s cock with the other.

“Bucky!” Steve shouted, fondling his nipples one at a time with the hand that wasn’t still tangled in Bucky’s hair as Jack continued to eat him out, “Fuck me!” he cried.

“You want me inside you baby? What do you want from Jack?”

“Swap.” Steve sighed, “please Buck!”

Jack grinned as he surfaced, “Steve, you gotta switch sides, Gorgeous.”

Steve flipped from one side to the other, resuming the same position with his other leg up. Bucky immediately slipped two fingers inside of Steve, eliciting a gasp and a sigh. Immediately a third finger followed. “You got some alien lube saliva there Jack? Slick as a whistle”

Jack chuckled, tossed the slick at Bucky and set to pressing his tongue to Steve’s leaking, straining member. “You wanna make this fast gorgeous? Or you wanna drag it out.”

Steve’s moan was enough for Jack to take Steve in fully before Bucky had even finished preparing himself. “You fucker, you can wait.” Steve didn’t know if that was for him or for Jack, but he didn’t care. He gripped Bucky’s ass as soon as he felt the tip near his hole. He yanked Bucky to him as he rocked his ass backward. He hissed and moaned at the initial thrust. “Goddammit Steve.” Bucky bit into his neck. “You danger-seeking fuck.”

Steve rocked back and surged forward, Jack found it intriguing that he had to struggle to keep up. Steve was in complete control, even in this position of weakness, he drove Jack and he drove Bucky. As Jack would suck in his cheeks, Steve would clench around Bucky’s girth. As Bucky would pull almost all the way out, Steve would thrust into Jack’s throat then pull back with as much force as he would push against Bucky’s pelvis with his ass. Jack rolled onto his back as Steve lunged forward, Bucky slipped out and then straddled Jack’s torso on his knees. Steve was fucking Jack’s throat and Jack was making sounds of pure bliss. Steve’s moans formed into words “Goddammit Bucky!” Bucky pushed himself back into Steve and thrust as hard and as fast as his boy demanded. Jack wrapped his arms around Steve’s hips and Bucky’s, tapping Bucky’s ass as Steve shuddered as he came in Jack’s throat. Bucky thrust, slapping his hips to Steve’s glorious ass until he lost all rhythm and started jerkily ramming into Steve. He finally stilled as Steve’s ass clenched around him tightly and Steve rocked away from him with his own rhythm squeezing everything from Bucky as he and Steve cried out primal sounds.

Bucky sighed and fell away from Steve and released Jack from the prison of his thighs. Steve rolled back onto his side, grasping Jack’s hair with one hand and reaching up over his shoulder for Bucky’s neck and hair with the other.

“Oh my gooood.” Steve moaned, feeling sticky, sweaty and full. “So fucking good.” He sighed the words out with exaggerated length.

Bucky weakly lifted up and kissed Steve’s neck. Jack crawled over them both to lay kisses along first Steve’s chest and then Bucky’s arm. Bucky caught Jack in his grasp and kissed him deeply. “Thank you for being so good to him.” He smiled sweetly. “We’ll need a minute and then, Jack, it’s all about you.”

Steve reached up to touch Jack’s neck and pulled him to him, kissing him with abandon. “What. He. Said.” Steve punctuated his kisses with words or vice versa. He moved on rubbery limbs to get up and move to the bathroom. Hurriedly he turned the shower on and stepped in. He loved being fucked out but he did not love staying sweaty or sticky. Steve felt the thing he loved so much becoming the thing that would make him cringe as Bucky’s cum started to slip from his ass.

Steve watched through the open door as Jack and Bucky cuddled before Bucky got up and came to join him. “Want some help sweetheart?” he asked as he stepped into the shower. Bucky knelt at Steve’s back, licking his leg and up toward his cheek. “You were so fucking good Stevie.” He hummed as he bathed Steve with his tongue before taking the cloth from his long artist’s fingers. Steve sighed at the touch, both tongue and cloth. Bucky turned Steve and started washing his belly and his hips. He tenderly tended his cock with the cloth only, then softly cupped his balls before caressing them with the soft square of fabric.

Bucky finally stood under the water, holding Steve around the waist. “You ok?”

Steve wrapped his arms around Bucky, bringing their foreheads together. “Yeah, Buck. I’m so ok.”

“This is just a lark baby.” Bucky felt he needed to clarify before they gave Jack the time of his life.

“I know Buck. I want it for me too and even if I didn’t, I would want you to have a good time.”

“You know I love you.” It wasn’t a question. Bucky would never question what Steve knew. It was a statement. A declaration. Like every other one, ever.

“I know. I love you too babydoll.” Steve emphasized with a kiss.

“You feel clean now? Hot water warming you up?” Bucky’s fingers linked behind Steve’s neck.

“Believe it or not, I was pretty warm. And yes. The sweaty feeling –” Steve shuddered.

“Gets you chilly, brings out the cold, and feels like drowning.” Bucky’d figured it out a while ago. “Anything to make my best boy feel safe.”

“Stupid huh? I chase it away with a shower… of water…”

“Not stupid at all sweetness. Hot water is a balm for the soul.” Bucky kissed Steve before turning to the wall where towels hung over a radiator. Steve turned the water off just before Bucky draped the warm towel over Steve’s shoulders. Steve looked up; Jack had removed his pants and was lounging lazily on the bed, touching himself as he watched them through the clear curtain. Steve licked his lips and smirked. Bucky followed his gaze and winked lasciviously at Jack.

“Not sure I made the best first impression.” Steve muttered stepping out of the tub.

“Nonsense. Jack’s been through trauma too, we all understand you got overwhelmed. You were so fucking good baby.” Bucky reassured him as he followed Steve. “Amazing.”

“Stop ogling my ass.” Steve teased, tossing his towel at Bucky.

Bucky side-stepped the towel then took his and flicked it at Steve before tossing it on the floor with the other one.

Bucky climbed up beside Jack on the bed, immediately kissing him and Steve came around the other side and wrapped his arms around him to kiss his neck and back. “What’s on the menu Jack?” Bucky asked.

“Oh, a little something I’m sure neither of you has ever tried.” Jack’s voice lilted with excitement. I want you both.” He kissed Bucky, “inside me.” He waited for Steve to stop and Steve did stop and whipped his head up in surprise. Jack kissed his shocked mouth, taking advantage of the opening and fucking his tongue into his mouth.

“How the hell?” Steve’s mind raced to figure out the logistics, but his skin tingled and his color rose.

“Oh, it’s possible.” Jack chuckled.

“But –” Steve excitedly tried to make sense of what Jack wanted.

“I’ll get you started.” Jack said into a kiss. He pushed Steve onto the bed, making sure he was lying prone. Jack kissed Steve’s neck and chest, then trailed his hands down Steve’s sides. “We’re both going to be on top of you, Steve, if it’s too much, remember the safe word, don’t try to suffer through anything.” Jack said softly, slicking up Steve’s cock, looking directly into Steve’s eyes. Steve nodded and Jack pulled Bucky over to him, kissing him lustily. “You. You watch him.” He whispered so only Bucky could hear and handed Bucky the lube.

Jack straddled Steve’s hips and guided Steve in, having spent their entire shower prepping himself, while Bucky finished slicking himself. “Fingers first Buck.” Jack groaned. “Replace them when I say.”

Steve let Jack to the gliding, opting to stay still until asked to do otherwise. His erection was stimulated by the snug fit and the extra pressure of Bucky’s fingers, then there was the tip of Bucky’s cock slipping against his balls. “Ok Bucky.” Steve heard Jack say and Bucky’s fingers were replaced seamlessly by his cockhead.

“Fuuuck.” Steve whined. “Oh God!” his voice cracked and broke into a chuckle. Bucky slid in further and Jack and Steve and Bucky all cried out different praises in different languages.

Like they do everything, they picked up on the rhythm quickly and thrust simultaneously into Jack as he let loose a string of languages that never, ever sounded either English or Human. Bucky consciously changed rhythm so that he and Steve were sliding against each other in and out like the pistons of an engine, never pulling fully loose. Steve was a powerhouse, thrusting harder and harder yet holding out longer than Bucky. Bucky had better footing and was able to match Steve’s thrusts but the variation he’d set in their rhythm was enough to send Bucky shooting over the edge sooner than Steve.

Steve nearly crashed when he felt the warmth of Bucky’s climax coating him and Jack but he thrust again and again against his lover and their companion, hammering his super-soldier libido in and out of Jack’s alien fucking ass. Bucky touched Steve’s balls, holding them, squeezing them, and Jack slipped a finger into Steve’s hole, finding his prostate and tapping it with each thrust until Steve stilled and shuddered inside of Jack and all over himself and Bucky. Bucky slipped free of Jack as soon as Steve’s climax abated, Jack removed his finger from Steve’s hole and kissed him deeply as Steve finally withdrew with a moan.

“You’re a crazy bastard Jack.” Bucky smirked, moving lazily from the bed to the bathroom for a cloth. He was washing himself when he came back and moved to Steve’s side to wash him too.

“Thank you, Buck.” Steve received Bucky’s kiss sleepily and turned to his side.

“Oh baby, you’re welcome.” Bucky moved to give Jack the same treatment but Jack tapped the pillow next to Steve.

“I’m going to climb into the shower and then I’m going to head out. I want to check in with Ianto.” Jack smiled a soft smile.

“Was he ok with this?” Bucky asked, settling on the pillow Jack had indicated, with his arms behind his head.

Jack patted Bucky’s thigh, “Yeah. He wasn’t interested, not into it, but he understood.”

“I like him, Jack. You did good.” Bucky noticed a wistful look. “Hard to get involved with people you know you’ll outlive?”

“Correct.” Jack said softly. “I expect you both to be sleeping when I’m done in there.”

“Looks like we’ve already won half that battle.” Bucky jerked a thumb in Steve’s direction.

“I like him, Buck. You did good.” Jack quoted Bucky. “Take care of him.”

“Oh, I never didn’t.” Bucky smirked. “Will we see you before we leave?”

“You’d better; we never got to go out for drinks. Barely touched these.”

“Didn’t even get a buzz Jack. Fucking Zola.”

Jack chuckled and brushed a kiss across Bucky’s lips. “tomorrow.” He whispered as he wandered into the bathroom for a shower.

Bucky curled into Steve and kissed his still-pink cheeks, “I love you Stevie.”

“Love you Buck.” Steve reached out for Bucky and pulled him even closer.

**Author's Note:**

> Please be kind, I've never written three characters in such intimate ways before.


End file.
